<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I was someone's daughter once... by WolfKomoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430781">I was someone's daughter once...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki'>WolfKomoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You walk out that door, don’t you ever come back. You understand?”<br/>Those were the last words spoken to her by her father. It was also the last day that Dean Winchester saw his sister. Four years pass since that day, and Sam was enrolled in Stanford University. Everything was normal until Dean broke into her dorm in the middle of the night, stating that John Winchester was missing. How was Sam supposed to balance hunting and Psychic abilities?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I was someone's daughter once...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015089">Tender Me a Fool</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightiestPen/pseuds/SPNFinalSeason">SPNFinalSeason (TheMightiestPen)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all there's some weird $%#! going on at the CW.<br/>Supernatural has completely disappeared from their website, YouTube channel, and app.<br/>So, I guess I'll credit Eric Kripke for writing the show?</p><p>This is in no way meant to be Transphobic. I am simply exploring a world where Sam is female.</p><p><b>Changes</b><br/>First, the obvious. Sam is female in this fic.</p><p>In John's eyes, since Azazel or "The Yellow Eyed Demon" came for Sam when she was six months old, and murdered Mary to prevent her from stopping him from giving Sam the Demon blood, Sam is responsible for Mary's death.</p><p>I'm not gonna lie, part of John hates Sam in this fic. I don't think he hates her entirely, but he does have some hatred for his daughter. </p><p>Sam's Psychic Abilities activated when she was eighteen in this fic. By the time the Pilot episode happened, Sam already had her powers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>          The last time Sam saw her father, she was eighteen years old. Dean, and John were out on a hunt, so she was alone for once. She was sitting in a Coffeehouse, staring at envelopes from Stanford. She knew her father would never approve, let alone Dean, so she applied to Stanford in secret. Her hands started to shake as she opened the envelope. Her entire future was in her hands right now, if she didn’t get accepted, or that scholarship, she was never going to be able to get into college.</p><p>          Sam gripped the letter, hearing her heart beat. This was it. Her entire future was on a white piece of paper. <em>Get a grip Samantha, you used to hunt the creatures of the night for Pete’s sake!</em></p><p>Sam opened the letter and breathed.</p><p>
  <em>Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to…</em>
</p><p>          Sam’s eyes widened. This was an acceptance letter! She did it! She got into her dream school! Despite everything, she got into one of the hardest schools to get into!</p><p>          Sam opens the next letter and wanted to pass out. She was getting a full scholarship ride to Stanford! She didn’t have to ask John to pay for <em>anything</em>! After hiding the letters in her book bag, Sam returned to the motel, and waited for them to return. Grabbing some lore books, she started flipping through them to make it look like she hadn’t left the motel.</p><p>          It was nighttime before she hears the door open, and sees her father sitting on the couch with Dean.</p><p>          “Damn Sammy, you missed a hell of a hunt!” Dean smirked.</p><p>          “Enough of that Dean. Samantha, did you do something useful while we were gone?”</p><p>          “My name is <em>Sam</em>.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened, frantically staring at John as he heeded his reaction.</p><p>John’s eyebrows narrowed.</p><p>          “Excuse me?”</p><p>Sam narrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>          “My name is <em>Sam. </em>Not Sammy, not Samantha, <em>Sam</em>!”</p><p>          “You disrespectful little shit!”</p><p>Sam and Dean flinched.</p><p>          “Dad, whoa!” Dean says, trying to calm his father.</p><p>John walked over to Sam, getting as close to her face as possible. Sam could see the anger in his eyes.</p><p>          “Your <em>mother</em> gave you the name Samantha when you were born. That’s the name <em>she </em>gave you, and now you expect to be called something <em>else</em>?”</p><p>          Sam’s eyes widened. She wanted nothing more than to freeze in that moment, and to apologize, but she couldn’t do that. She had to stand her ground, so she stripped any emotion from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t <em>own </em>a name. <em>She</em> didn’t own a name, and <em>you</em> certainly don’t. Samantha is the name you give a <em>child</em>, not a legal adult. My name is <em>Sam</em>, <em>not</em> anything else.”</p><p>          “Get. <em>Out</em>.”</p><p>Dean’s head snapped up.</p><p>          “What?”</p><p>          “You both heard me. You want to disrespect Mary so much, then get <em>out</em>!”</p><p>Sam put the straps of her bookbag on her shoulders, her hands tightening around them as she starts heading towards the door.</p><p>          “You walk out that door, then don’t you <em>ever </em>come back. You understand?”</p><p>“Fine. After all, I killed mom, didn’t I?” Sam spats. Dean’s eyes widened upon hearing that. Before John had time to react, Sam was already outside the door, leaving behind the only people she had ever known as she watched the motel disappear in the distance. It was the Fall season, so it was a lot cooler at night. Sam hadn’t even grabbed her jacket before she left, too hurt to think to grab one.</p><p>          All she wanted was for them to stop using a childish name, but oh no, she’s the bad guy for demanding to be called Sam. It wasn’t even John yelling at her that hurt, she was used to that. What hurt was that Dean didn’t even try to stop him from kicking her out. Sam wrapped her arms around her chest, desperately trying to keep warm as she went to go find a bus stop. She had saved emergency funds for public transportation once she managed to get out, so now, it was only a matter of time.</p><p>Something wet was on her cheeks. Sam reached to get whatever it was off, and that’s when she realized that she had started crying. <em>Don’t let dad see you crying. He’d call you pathetic, or a waste of space that killed his wife. It’s his favorite words after all.</em></p><p>Sam nearly had a heart attack when she heard the popping of breaks. Looking up, she sees the bus come into view. Grabbing her book bag, Sam walked onto the bus, paying for her ticket as she got on. When she got on, the bus driver frowned when he saw red eyes, a sign that this teenager had been crying.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sniffed.</p><p>          “I will be.”</p><p>          “Where ya headed?”</p><p>          “Honestly, the sooner I get the hell out of Carolina the better.” Sam answered. The driver nods.</p><p>          “Georgia it is then. I can only take you to South Carolina though. Sorry hun.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Sam says as she pays for the ride. Once it was paid for, she gets in the back, and sits down. Once she was sitting down, Sam leans against the window, closing her eyes so she could sleep. The movement of the bus was soothing. It reminded her of long car rides during hunts. Before she knew it, Sam was asleep.</p><p>                              It wasn’t until noon that Sam was being shaken awake by the driver. Yawning, Sam slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>“Hey kid, wake up. You’re in South Carolina.”</p><p>Sam yawned, grabbing her bag when she felt something soft. She slowly blinked when she saw a jacket draped over her shoulders.</p><p>“Keep it. I have more on the bus. You’ll catch cold going out there without one.”</p><p>Sam looked conflicted.</p><p>          “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly take this.”</p><p>Sam flinched when the driver puts his hand on her shoulder. The driver held his hands up.</p><p>“Whoa, hey.”</p><p>          “Sorry I-”</p><p>          “It’s fine. I insist that you keep the jacket. Can’t have you catching cold out there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if I accidentally slip in He/Him pronouns for Sam. I don't have a beta.</p><p>Update: This Fic has a playlist now!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/07HcCryUslSc6aaK1fDeRM?si=cqJDi7FxSAOEa6s0WckjDg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>